disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Raja
Not to be confused with Rajah from the Aladdin films and TV series. |animator = John Lounsbery |personality = Greedy, mean, bad, crafty, cowardly, idiotic |appearance = Slender Indian Royal Begal tiger, orange fur, black stripes, orange muzzle and underbelly |alignment = Bad |goal = To eat Goofy (Tiger Trouble; failed) To eat Goliath II (Goliath II; failed) |home = The jungle, India |enemies = Goofy, Dolores the Elephant, Goliath II, Goliath II's mother, Goliath I, the elephant herd, Tick-Tock the Crocodile |likes = Eating Goliath II and getting what he wants |dislikes = Goliath II's mother stopping him from eating her son and being eaten himself |powers = Strength |fate = Loses his stripes after Dolores the Elephant squashes him under her weight (Tiger Trouble) gets eaten by a crocodile, but manages to escape and is never seen again (Goliath II)}} Raja is the main antagonist of Disney's animated short, Tiger Trouble and the secondary antagonist of Goliath II. Background Raja is a crafty old tiger who tries to eat Goliath II (wondering what a tiny elephant tastes like) every time he crosses him, but each attempt always ends in consecutive failures. He is eventually swallowed by a crocodile on his last try, but he escapes from the crocodile's stomach and runs away, scared out of his wits, never to be seen again. Appearances Raja first appeared as an unnamed Royal Bengal tiger in the short Tiger Trouble, where he tried to eat the tiger hunter Goofy in the jungles of India. His most famous appearance was in the 1960 short film Goliath II in which he attempts to eat the small titular elepahant many times before he is eventually thrown to the crocodile by Goliath II's mother. He has also appeared in the TV show TaleSpin in the episode "Save the Tiger" as an unnamed assistant of Shere Khan. He also made a cameo in the Mickey Mouse episode "Year of the Dog", where Mickey Mouse accidentally splashes him with a torrent of soda from a billboard. Gallery Trivia *Raja was a character which inspired people to create another character; in this case, a wolf based on him in The Sword in the Stone. *Louie the Mountain Lion seems to be modeled after Raja from Tiger Trouble. *Raja is made to look like the short's main antagonist, but is never seen again after halfway into the short. The short's real villain is the mouse. *When Raja tries to trap Goliath II with his tail after he accidentally wakes him up by hitting him on the head with a cattail, the stripes on his tail shift so that the tip of his tail is now colored orange, when normally it's supposed to be black. * When Raja gets twisted around by Goliath II's mother's trunk, Raja is heard screeching like a cat. In reality, tiger cries sound nothing like housecat calls - this would be intended for comedic effect. This kind of "tiger with cat sounds" scenario would be repeated in when Rajah gets turned into a cub by Jafar in Aladdin. Category:Tigers Category:Villains Category:Animated characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Silent characters Category:Characters Category:Goliath II characters Category:Adults Category:TaleSpin characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Main antagonists Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) characters Category:Indian characters